Blanc et Noir
by Meylhana
Summary: Le blanc et le noir. Deux couleurs contraires, que tout oppose. J'étais plutôt blanc, lui était plutôt noir. Je paraissais gentil, lui paraissait sombre. Seulement, comme toujours, les apparences sont trompeuses...


**Titre : **Blanc et noir

**Auteur(e) : **Meylhana

**Genre :** Drama/Romance (enfin, ça 'faut le deviner...XD)

**Pairing** **:** Kurogane/Fye (sans blague... -')

**Résumé : **Le blanc et le noir. Deux couleurs contraires, que tout oppose. J'étais plutôt blanc, lui était plutôt noir. Je paraissais gentil, lui paraissait sombre. Seulement, comme toujours, les apparences sont trompeuses...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire originale non plus mais je continue de prier pour les recevoir à Noël...^^

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction postée. Je n'étais pas trop chaude pour la mettre sur le site donc j'ai demandé un avis sur la question. Ma soeur chérie l'a lue et m'a donné son aval doooonc, c'est avec la peur au ventre et le stress qui me fait transpirer (XDD) que je la met en ligne...^^' J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la personnalité des personnages, à créer une ambiance...etc. Cependant, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue... :(

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent encore et vous fait mes plus plates excuses =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le blanc et le noir.<p>

Deux couleurs contraires, que tout oppose.

Le blanc et le noir.

Le noir et le blanc.

L'un représente le bien, l'autre le mal.

Qui a choisi cela ? Je ne le sais pas. Ce sens donné aux couleurs existe-t-il depuis le commencement ? Ou bien s'est-il forgé petit à petit ? Dès le début, les humains ont cherché à s'affronter, à se dresser les uns contre les autres. C'est cela que l'on retrouve dans cette notion de blanc et de noir, de bien et de mal, n'est-ce pas Kuro-chan ?

Pourtant, tout le monde sait que cela n'existe pas. Que ce n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir.

C'est plutôt un mélange des deux.

Un gris.

Plus ou moins foncé.

Ce n'est qu'une représentation. Seulement, entre lui et moi, il a toujours existé cette notion de noir et blanc.

J'étais plutôt blanc, lui était plutôt noir.

Je paraissais gentil, lui paraissait sombre.

Cependant, ce n'est qu'à l'extérieur que l'on pouvait voir cette différence. A l'intérieur, c'était différent. C'était plutôt même le contraire. A l'intérieur, derrière notre carapace, c'était moi le plus sombre de nous deux.

Maintenant, cela a changé.

Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en condamnant la sienne, j'ai peur et il le sait.

Il a toujours réussi à lire en moi, à décrypter chacune de mes expressions, de mes pensées. Et lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il sait.

Tout de suite.

Dans ces moments, je lis souvent dans son regard de la douleur, de la compassion mais aussi quelque chose oscillant entre l'hésitation et la peur.

Lui aussi la ressent.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu sais Kuro-chan, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu me prennes dans tes bras en me disant : « C'est bon, je suis là, c'est fini ». Je voudrais pouvoir lire dans ton regard autre chose.

De la douceur par exemple.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu restes là à me fixer dans le blanc des yeux, immobile. Cela me fait peur car tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Cela se voit. Tu voudrais te rapprocher mais quelque chose t'en empêche. Tu veux peut-être me laisser panser mes blessures tout seul ? Ou bien attends-tu quelque chose ?

Mais tu sais, cela empire les choses et bientôt plus aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Une fois qu'une couleur claire est devenue foncée, il est difficile de la faire changer de teinte.

Et tu sais quoi Kuro-tan ?

J'y arriverai pas seul. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

J'ai peur depuis que tu m'as fait devenir ce monstre car maintenant, ce blanc si pur, si éclatant est devenu rouge.

Rouge écarlate.

Le rouge de la mort.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? Avez-vous aimé (ou pas) ? Que dois-je améliorer ? <em>

_Une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, s'il-vous-plaît ? *_*_

__Pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds sur mon profil ;)__

_Meylhana_


End file.
